


"Friday's" Good Morning!

by DulcetShoujo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, DB Next Gen Week, F/M, Highschool AU, Human AU, Romance, Tumblr: dbnextgenweek, Two Shot, inspired by honeyworks songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcetShoujo/pseuds/DulcetShoujo
Summary: Trunks starts his morning for school like every other, all in hopes to catch the eyes of a certain lady.





	1. Trunks

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short 2-Chapter fanfiction centering around my two favorite characters...Trunks and Marron in honor for Next Gen week! This is based loosely off the HoneyWorks song btw ;) Also Highschool and Human AU!

**_Thursday_ **

He breathed in deeply, as his calloused hands gripped the sides of the semi-stained marble sink. Thick, bushy lavender brows pressed downward to the bridge of his nose whilst he glanced at himself, turning his head picking out the features he seemed to hate about himself, like the seemingly gruesome cut he received from a poor shave, which he attempted to remedy with one of his younger sister's sparkling band-aids. His shaking hands traveled to the faucet, turning it on to drown out his own voice in the entirety of the bathroom of the small apartment. All in attempts to drown out his weekday rehearsal of his "Good Morning!" to the girl in his morning commute.

"Boy! What's taking so long!" A bellicose voice roared through the apartment, "are you doing that stupid thing again, tch." Trunks quickly turned off the faucet, nabbing his schoolbag before easing out to the narrow hallway, before meeting his gaze with his angry father. "You're going to be late."

Trunks looked at his watch, cursing silently to himself before running to the door, slipping his shoes on in the process, shifting his weight between each leg. "See ya later, Dad!" Trunks waved, not even sparing a glance at the breakfast on the table. Vegeta frustratedly picked up Bra who was asking for help zipping up her jacket, shouting after Trunks to pick up his breakfast, but the boy was too far to listen. The flame-haired man sighed as he set the very reflection of his late wife...things were far easier with their mother around.

Trunks slid down the rusted railing of his apartment staircase, landing almost perfectly before starting to run towards the local train station, which was about three blocks down. But the scraggly haired teen knew it like the back of his hand, he found himself traversing down the familiar sets of brown and white wooden houses, with tall cement walls guarding their entrances. He held his crossbody bag close to his chest, nearly leaping from the rush in his chest. 7:50 -  _he had to make it._

And yet, somehow, with his speed...Trunks managed to arrive right as train #2 arrived at the station. He quickly ushered himself in squeezing through what seemed to be a mass of people, all from his high school. He glanced at his favorite seat near the door, where the girl always entered through and quickly sat there, squeezing between the handrail and the people sitting beside him. He felt a head fall on his shoulder, it was another classmate he had made some acquaintance before. It was routine that he falls asleep on our way to school.

Trunks sighed glancing down at his phone, listening to his snoring neighbor and he began to scroll through his notifications...unconsciously keeping his eye on the time, waiting to hear the doors open as they came to a halt.  _8:07 -_  The lavender haired teen watched as the doors adjacent to him opened, his head only slightly turned as the crimson red overtook his tan face. He watched how she conversed with her brunette friend, a wildly brilliant smile plastered on her face. As he glanced at her whilst she strolled past, Trunks attempted to utter words.

But staring at his crush made him choke on his own words, forgetting where each syllable belongs and instead was mesmerized by her silken blonde pigtails as she idly strolled by.  _"Guess I'm not getting much today, huh,"_ Trunks thought, looking down to his poorly tied shoes. His chest heaved as he ruminated on his lack of guts, perhaps his lack of confidence was due to his mother not being around, maybe he just doesn't want to lose something he desperately wants as rejection would be far too painful.

Trunks grumbled to himself as he tied his shoes again, whilst doing so he noticed the magazine page that was idly floating past the train cart, with his crushes' face on it. Yes, Trunks, the lowly semi-attractive guy was head-over-heels with a teen fashion model who attended his high school. Talk about "way out of your league." The worst part was, all he had to do was say good morning to her to at least garner some of her attention, but she's distractedly chattering along with her friend and he doesn't want to impede either.

If he wants to get to at least get to know her...he's going to have to pass this faux courage test he has set up with himself. But she was just so pretty, he was undone every time he glanced over to her. It seemed as though she were  _perfect_ her long blonde pigtails falling to her side as he bright blue eyes gleamed with happiness, she seemed to radiate happiness he craved for, Marron...that's her name.

As he arrived at school, he found himself in the men's room. Idly strolling in after checking-in with his homeroom teacher for attendance. He placed his hands on the sink and glared at himself.  _Trunks needed to get over this and do it_. The beginning of every friendship, any relationship ( _though that's getting ahead of himself)_ was a simple but sweet "Good Morning!"

Yet he found himself practically yelling at himself aggressively in the mirror only to find his best-friend exiting the stall behind him. "Trunks, what on Earth are you doing?"

Trunks kicked the tip of his shoe on the tile floor, his face flushed with embarrassment, "practicing."

Goten leaned against the wall and chuckled. "For that Marron girl again, man how many times do I gotta tell ya!" Goten stated nonchalantly, "The chick is way too busy to date."

Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend, and defiantly crossed his arms. "Well, I can be her friend too I guess."

Goten put his hands up defensively at the somewhat ticked Trunks. "Alright, alright, I think that's fine...but don't say I didn't tell you!"

As Goten walked away, Trunks began to adjust his button up shirt, glancing at his tired reflection in the mirror. He had to get this right by tomorrow or it's subjecting himself to another miserable weekend of what-ifs. Trunks found his way back to class only to find the blonde sleepily yawning, her oversized cardigan barely reaching her fingertips as she covered her mouth. For a moment her eyes caught his, and he swore he could feel his heart skip a beat at the inundating cerulean blue that her eyes held.

As he idly walked back to his seat, he quietly thought to himself a plan to begin winning her over. Silently, he whispered words of self-encouragement to get him through his recent spree of disappointment. All before he caught the very same train neighbor Uub staring strangely at him. " _Crap, did someone hear me?"_  Trunks thought to himself attempting to play it off cool.

**_Friday_ **

He spent all night preparing so he wouldn't run late...this morning had to be perfect, and he refused anything but. Though the same routine of fixing himself up in the bathroom twenty minutes too long still remained. Vegeta pounding on the bathroom door to get out as per usual and a new cartoony bandaid with tiny chickens on it to replace the sparkly one he found in the bathroom cabinet. Looking down at his watch - he was cutting it close  _again!_

As Trunks took his usual pathway down the same old neighborhood he glanced at the cloudy sky, cursing profanities as the light droplets began to splash against him. Though before it could get worse he made it to the train station, entering his bus he took note of his favorite seat being taken. Trunks sighed, slumping against the railing, and finding himself broodily staring out the window. This Friday was completely off the rails, the sky seemed to be weeping just for him today.

He glanced at the train doors open. 8:07 - She's here. Trunks could feel his heart beating wildly against the innards of his chest. Desperately pleading for him to greet his crush today. He heard her gentle voice speak to her friend over the weather, but before Trunks could utter out his good morning, he found himself paralyzed by how close she was to him, the flowery scent of her blonde hair overtaking his senses. The very words hanging off the tip of his tongue before disappointedly going back to brooding in the corner of the train.

As they reached the station closest to school, Trunks idly stood under the roof waiting for the rain to lighten up. He was more-so using this as a chance to ruminate in silence for how much of a coward he felt he was. His hands stuffed in his pockets as he grumbled silently to himself, glancing out to the immaculate cityscape of West City. But then suddenly he heard the soft, gentle voice approach him.

He quickly turned, and there she was...Marron. Holding her pink umbrella with a charm of a pink house attached to the bottom of it. Her eyes averted from his, cheeks creeping with a crimson red unlike any he's ever noticed. She held the umbrella up, bashfully. "Y-You can use mine if you want," she said softly.

Trunks froze in place, glancing at the blushing blonde, feeling his face become very warm. Trunks was quick to accept the umbrella, a huge awkward grin plastered on his face as he steamrolled through his "Thank you's" and he watched a small grin peek on her lips before turning back to her friend who called her over. This wasn't the start Trunks expected to happen, not at all listen in his plan - but he said something!

Trunks opened the umbrella and began walking down the same pathway to their school. It's simply time to go with how things are going, especially if he doesn't want to spend the weekend beating himself up about losing his chance yet again. He glanced forward, watching as he long, wavy pigtails bounced linking arms with her brunette friend. Trunks realized then and there only being able to see Marron in short glimpses was not going to cut it for him for too long.

He looked up and grinned brilliantly,  _"This_ Monday _, I'll have to finally say it...and there's no way I'll mess up!"_ Trunks thought, clutching the handle to Marron's pink umbrella tighter.

_**Monday** _

It was 7:50 AM. Trunks had a very easy morning, wolfing down his father's breakfast and even able to help his sister get ready for Pre-K, he had the intention of making sure this morning went perfectly and so - he brought Marron's umbrella. It's his good morning to her. Though he currently sat in the bathroom, locked in a stall feeling as his stomach did acrobatics and flitted with nerves. It was always so easy to talk to your crush through your dreams...but when reality strikes...it's far more difficult than Trunks could have ever imagined.

Would she laugh at him? Would she be creeped out? Does she like him?

These were all questions that sizzled in Trunks' mind for far too long. He felt a fist pound on the stall door, "hey, buddy you've been in there for 20 minutes are you good?"

Trunks quickly stood erect, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he opened the door nervously. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay," Trunks responded as he stood in front of the mirror glancing at his fixed hair, parted the way his mother always liked, his chin with a small blue and yellow starred band-aid. Trunks inhaled and exhaled deeply...it's time. Trunks boarded train #2 and gave his seat to someone else, standing with utmost confidence before the doors Marron always entered. He waited there patiently and felt his heart flip as the doors opened at 8:07 AM.

As she walked in, the blonde was stunned. Her gleeful eyes glancing into his sudden aura of confidence as he said the one phrase he's been dying to tell her.

_"Good Morning!"_


	2. Marron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is Chapter 2! After Next Gen week...I might post an epilogue, but that's only if it's actually desired.

_**Thursday** _

Sunlight filtered in through the large picture window that laid adjacent to the magnificent canopy bed. Cerulean eyes flitted bothered by the sun, and quickly the blonde with messy hair sat up. Glancing over to her manual clock laid on her bedstand -  _6:25 AM_ , she noticed she woke up five minutes earlier than she usually does. A sigh emitted from her lips as she sauntered over to her mirror glancing at herself. She adjusted the salmon colored silky pajamas before beginning the usual process of getting ready, starting with brushing her teeth and slipping into her uniform.

But what took so much of her time, was her repetitive "Good Morning's" to a boy who has seemingly never given her the time of day. She cranked up the faucet as she rehearsed the two simple words whilst applying her mascara. She rolled the wand on her lashes masterfully, spraying on her favorite perfumes on her neck and then heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Marron?" A soothing voice stated through the doorway, "Honey, you've been in there for twenty minutes...breakfast is ready." Marron perked her head up and swiveled to the door opening it with a brilliant grin, staring at her mother who simply shook her head and chuckled, "silly, what are you doing in there for so long."

Marron smiled shrugging dubiously and made her way down the stairs to a table filled with her favorite breakfast food: strawberries and waffles. She sat down watching her father read the newspaper with much intrigue, the blonde popped a waffle in her mouth tilting as she attempted to decipher the headline. In doing that she took far longer than usual with her breakfast. Looking down at her phone she took at the blaring announcement that it was  _7:40 AM_ and if she wasted another moment she was going to be late!

And given her unrequited crush sits on that bus she _can't_  miss it! She plants a kiss on her short father's cheek and hugs her mother tightly before snatching her bag from the hooks near the door, nearly vaulting out of the door. It seems every morning was the same old routine, but somehow, Marron hoped today was different. She passed the same old white buildings with big fences where many families of her stature lived in and sped through the areas which she has come to know like the back of her hand. The blonde's pigtails seem to never fall out of place with each bouncy step she took, almost as if her hair decided to defy gravity as she arrived at the station door. Her friend Valese tapping her foot impatiently at the entrance. The brunette pointed accusingly at the blonde as she approached.

"Any later and I might have just left you!" The brunette shouted, "you're lucky I'm such a good friend!"

Marron smiled sheepishly, clicking the tips of her shoes together, "Aw jeez, no need to say thing like that Val."

Valese rolled her eyes as she led the blonde down the station to their usual waiting area, and almost immediately the brunette decides to gossip about Marron's "prince charming" that she won't quit yapping about. "You think he'll be there today?" Valese stated excitedly before frowning, "I swear Marron if you don't make your move on him, I will personally go up and  _smack you!_ "

The blonde shifted her weight to-and-fro as she glanced about nervously. She didn't have so much to worry about,  _she was a model,_  so looks weren't a problem. What if he thought she was weird? He was the rugged kind of guy, she wouldn't be surprised with that entire tough act he puts up...he very well may not be into the girly types and that very fear of rejection struck Marron deeper than anything. She could almost feel her stomach doing somersaults when train #2 arrived at the station, her heart and mind knew he'd be there at the entrance and this time she still wasn't sure if she will be able to spew out her hello.

As she entered the train she talked to Valese for comfort, knowing she'd probably cry from how nervous she felt but she glanced over to him, for only a mere second and felt his gaze burning on her, and quickly she noticed his eyes avert. Was he looking at her? Maybe now she could say her good morning! But alas, no hope. The more she stared at him the more she melted. She watched her crush from across the train, glancing at his boyish face and seemingly rugged appearance. A smile pouring over her face at the sparkly bandaid on his chin.

The crowd of highschoolers bee-lined out of the train, Marron shuffling between as she attempted to step closer to her crush. She refused to allow him to get away this time around but things didn't seem to be in her favor, practically falling over herself to catch up to the lavender-haired wonder. Losing sight of him, the blonde made her way to school, keeping idle chats with Valese about life and her growing affections for a certain boy whose name she wouldn't spill. Whilst she attempted her hardest to pay attention, her attention was kept solely for the lavender-haired boy.  _Why am I such a wimp!_ Marron thought, a frown framing her face.

Arriving in class she sat down in her seat, located in the back of the center rear of the class. Silently, she practiced her different forms of saying good morning. Trying her hardest not to be heard by her classmates but receiving strange looks as people walked to their seats.

"Good morning!"  _Too formal._

"Mornin'!"  _Too friendly_

"Hey!"  _Too awkward._

Marron groaned frustratedly, sliding her body down on the seat covering her head with the sleeves her pink cardigan. She only wants to become a more assertive, confident version of herself yet she couldn't decide how to even start. Her mind drifted to think of his smiling face, a rare but happy occurrence. His cat-like eyes closed ever-so contently when he genuinely laughed and the sound of his raucous laughter brought butterflies to the girl's stomach. Marron knew she had to give this her all on Friday or spend another Friday sulking alone.

Marron's head perked up a few fingers covering her lips as she glanced around the room checking to see if anyone hear her speak. Her cheeks growing hot from the embarrassment.

_**Friday** _

It was eight in the morning and Marron's heart thumped wildly against her chest. She had spent the entire morning making sure her hair was perfectly parted and her make-up perfectly done, she was set on making the first step to whatever would happen between them. The blonde's pigtails streamed in soft curls down her waist but her outward demeanor was anything but gentle, it was more akin to freaking out.

The blonde felt her self-confidence depleting as for the first time she was comparing herself to all the other girls on the platform. It was unlike her to think such things, she  _knew_ she was a pretty girl and she didn't need any validation from anyone and yet...Marron had never felt more insecure in her entire 16 years. The state of her being felt so terrible she felt the sky or even Kami was crying for her.

It was 8:07 AM and Marron felt the gust of wind slap her face as the train arrived abruptly. She was nowhere  _near_ ready to walk in and face him, and what was worse it was starting to rain as she got in causing her hair to frizz up. She walked in, noticing him standing, brooding eyes glancing out the window and as she shuffled in to make space she found herself standing  _right in front of him._ Her cheeks burned, too embarrassed to turn around as she faced Valese and whispered signs of help - she hadn't planned on him being so close to her!

 _I failed again!_ Marron thought disappointedly as she made her way off the train station but shuffling out into the entrance she sees Trunks with his hands in his pockets staring upwards at the rain under the roof.  _This was her chance._ The blonde looked over to Valese who was pulling out her umbrella before Marron quickly raised her hand to stop.

"Wait-!" Marron exclaimed, "Look, Trunks doesn't have an umbrella." Valese smiled knowingly and gave her a wink.

Marron walked up to him, gentle steps with her eyes not daring to look up at the taller teen. With flushed cheeks and possibly the softest voice possible she hands him her prized pink umbrella. "Y-You can use mine if you want." She did it, she said something! Albeit, bashfully Marron was exploding with happiness from their first interaction.

His reaction was unlike anything Marron would have expected, his face erupting in a shade of pink as he fired back with several panicked, awkward "Thank you's." The blonde tried her best to resist the grin that dared to pull on her lips as she turned around, now it's time for the next step in her newly devised plan - on Monday he'll return it...she was sure of it. It was sudden, sure. But Marron hoped they could get along starting from then on...she has to do her best next Monday or she's bound for another loveless week.

_**Monday** _

Marron has put everything into this morning, making sure her hair was prepared for any weather. Her face prepped to look as perfect as she could possibly muster and of course, her perfume and timing had to be  _just right._ This was it, the final and crucial good morning. It's 8:07 AM and she knows he's waiting for her, and lo-and-behold he was, with her pink umbrella in hand and a boyish grin on his face. There was no way today wasn't her day! Marron smiled as she pictured spending weekends with him and quickly shut down herself in fear of getting ahead of herself.

It was fine to fall for him...right? Because in truth she wanted to get to know him more than anything.

_"Good Morning!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's complete! Mwahahha

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun, but stick around because tomorrow I will publish the very next chapter!


End file.
